Merlin's Guile
by Forthegreatergood
Summary: Voldemort goes to get more recruits. What he finds may be more worthwhile.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

Voldemort was in a very gracious mood today. He had a new body thanks to his loyal servant Severus and was now going to recruit.

The school that he was going to was called Merlin's Guile. It was a magic school in Wales that seemed at first purely light but if one actually looked in it had the same ideals as Slytherin. They believed in a united front and if one was hurt the rest would reciprocate to the offender. It was named Guile for a reason the strongest survived, the students needed to be cunning and smart. Each student would have to sign a blood oath stating that they knew that death was a possibility here and if they were willing much could be taught.

Voldemort hoped that he could convince the headmaster to join the cause he had. He was not as bad as Dumbledore made him out to be. In fact all he wanted was muggleborns to be taught earlier at Hogwarts (8yrs instead of 7-purebloods join them 2nd yr) or to go to a different school. He did believe that having pureblood was an achievement but only because the children learned magic earlier and had family libraries.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was actually a muggleborn and believed in equality. (Voldemort did not quite understand the man – how was it fair to put a student that knew potions with one that didn't) That is why he was fighting. He did kill but not as much as the Daily Prophet made him out to. This was war and his people were killed as well.

He walked into the school and was somewhat impressed, he wished to come here to study when he was younger and in fact did at one point. After, leaving Hogwarts he came here for a year. He learned much of what he knew of the dark arts here.

He walked up to the headmaster's office and as he did he noticed some of the summer students coming out of class. He saw many types of creatures come through this school and wished that Hogwarts could be more like this school. Merlin founded this school long before Hogwarts was created.

He got to the door and knocked (he liked the fact that he did not have to spout passwords-this was a school a child should be able to talk to their headmaster whenever if they had a issue) He received a "Come In"

Mrs. Eleri Rhys was the headmaster of two years. She was a strict taskmaster and did not put up with any student's misbehavior.

Voldemort came in and said "I am glad that you agreed to see Mrs. Rhys. I hope that we can get to know each other better."

Mrs. Rhys smiled and then said "You can not fool me and I have read the letter you have sent to me. I am willing to allow you to talk to each dorm. (Each creature is in a different dorm ex. Vampires, werewolves, and incubus)(Also, females and males are separated)

"That would be very gracious of you madam." Replied Voldemort

"However you must first talk to each house mother/father before the group talk. They are the leaders of the dorm. If you remember from your time here for the extra learning year that is offered, he or she protects and organizes the dorm. Nothing goes on in the dorm that he or she does not know about."

Voldemort did remember and agreed to her request. "That is fine; may I talk to each of them today and then at a later day talk in groups?"

Mrs. Rhys smiled and said "I do not see why not, I will get the list with their names on it for you. Ah here it is"

_**Boy's Dorms**_

_Gareth Smith (Wizard light dorm) Room 1_

_David Jones (Wizard dark dorm) Room 2_

_Simon Williams (Incubus/demons dorm) Room 100_

_Elis Taylor (Werewolf Dorms) Room 10_

_James Evans (Vampire Dorms) Room Basement_

_Josh Wilson (Overflow/mixed Dorm) Room 5_

_**Girl's Dorms**_

_Catrin Wilson (Witch light Dorm) Room1_

_Rhiannon Johnson (Witch dark dorm) Room 3_

_Bethany Thompson (Succubus/demon dorms) Room125_

_Siena Wright (Werewolf dorms) Room 26_

_Cara Walker (Vampire Dorms) Room Basement_

_Sara Brown (Overflow/ mixed dorm) Room 4_

Voldemort scanned the list to see he had 12 people he needed to visit today. He nodded his head to Mrs. Rhys and then said "Well I need to get on with this I suppose, I hope you have a good afternoon.

Mrs. Rhys nodded he head and smiled as he went out the door. She then sent her eagle to a person to tell him that Voldemort was on campus. She wished her Animagus form when they met was a fly to see the reacting of the man. Sadly, she signed and decided she should be happy that her form was a leopard.

Voldemort walked to the first dorm of the day to meet Mr. Smith and Ms. Wilson. He realized even if it was the light dorms does not mean he wouldn't get supporters from there. After all, magic is magic it only matters the intent. Someone could kill someone with a unforgivable just as well as a levitation spell.

The dorms were done in groups except for the vampires. They would not be met until afternoon because of some training schedule that they had and the vampires would have to be met separately because a dominate and submissive could not be together except in class or if they were mated.

The overflow dorms were actually more for couples than anything and would be the last he visited before the vampires that day. Voldemort was tired after making negations and such all day. None of the dorms today had refused to allow him to speak and as he finished negations with Mr. Wilson and Ms. Brown he was happy that he had made it through everything.

He had only two more dorms to go so he decided to go to the submissive vampire dorm first. Ms. Walker was very kind to him and went through everything with him. Voldemort knew that the submissive could not fight on the front lines but could be in the back helping the wounded and other tasks. She was willing to allow him to speak and they set up a time for him to return.

Voldemort felt like jumping for joy. He only had one more appearance to put in today before leaving the campus and telling his Death Eaters the good news. He walked over to the dominant vampire dorm and went in and went down to the basement and knocked on the door.

When the door opened he stared at the most familiar green Eyes.

**OK I promised my self I would not write any other stories till my first one was done. However I got this idea and did not want to forget it so I made a 1****st**** chapter. Please review if you think I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Voldemort felt like jumping for joy. He only had one more appearance to put in today before leaving the campus and telling his Death Eaters the good news. He walked over to the dominant vampire dorm and went in and went down to the basement and knocked on the door.**_

_**When the door opened he stared at the most familiar green Eyes.**_

James went through every day as he always did. Got up ate, dressed and then to training. Since he was the house father he had to deal with a few problems and paperwork after that. He was in his room right before he went to training when an eagle landed on his window. He was in the basement but there were windows close to the ceilings and they were vampires so they could reach them if they needed to by flying.

He got the letter and read it. He laughed when he saw what Mrs. Rhys wrote him. He figured that this would happen eventually but knew that like any good Merlin's Guile student he needs to be prepared for the worst but hope for the best. He cleaned the basement and then went to training. Because he was a vampire he only trained with the dominates and Cara trained the submissives. Like others before them they did a blood brother/sister bond to help them coordinate interrelations between the two groups. It made it easier to deal with problems as well.

The training as always was brutal, the teacher was a demon and his group had to go one the course where they had to dismantle wards and then get rid of training dummies that were shooting dark spells at them. Then use necromancy to fight other inferi at the end of the course because there was too many to get rid of just with spells.

By the time they were done training was done and he went to take a shower and then head back to his room to get ready for negation. He actually did not think it was a bad idea that Voldemort proposes but knew that the man had tried to kill him before and was not sure what his reaction was going to be.

There was a door knock and James went to open the door. He saw blood red eyes but the rest of the man was like he had saw in the chamber of secrets except a few years older.

"PPotter!?"

"Hello how are you my name is James Evans and I am the House father for the dominate vampires here at Merlin's Guile. I have had this position for 2 years and before that I dealt with the smaller children from ages 7 to 11 here at school for simple spell casting. I have been at this school since I was 7 years old but transferred when I turned 11 but continue summer classes here. I have Outstanding in all my classes and after this summer will take my masters in Healing and Potions."

Voldemort stayed silent during all of this as it was customary for the vampires to rank themselves as such. He smirked as he listened as the boy spoke and almost snorted it seemed the boy was not as golden or as clueless as he seemed at Hogwarts. Also, he had heard bad things about the boy in Potions, so it seemed that he was a good actor to even fool his spy Snape.

Voldemort look at the boy again and realized that he had stopped speaking and was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"My name is Voldemort and also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had outstanding grades at Hogwarts and came here for extended year right after. I am hoping to help all the creatures and also those labeled dark for example all a vampire is labeled dark because it drinks blood but the ministry does not take into account the fact that the blood has to be willingly given or it is of no use to the vampire because it does not taste good and will make the vampire sick."

"I thought that you wanted to get rid of all muggleborns and get rid of muggles. There are also the rumors that while you want our help you refuse to give you mark to us."

"I did not realize that my enemy wanted my mark so much. Actually my mark will not work on nonhumans and I have other ways of contacting them because of this. I have a stone that can be put on a bracelet or necklace that will heat up when the person is needed. In fact I have considered getting rid of the mark all together but I am still considering it. I am not against muggleborns but believe that they should be taught earlier than the pureblood children to help equality in the classroom.

"Hmm well that does make sense but why come to me, it would be easy enough to recruit the rouges and not have to deal with this system of order?"

"Yes that is true but the fact remains that I do want order in my troops, as you most likely know Dumbledore is slowly losing power and this is the best time to strike against him. The ministry is becoming more problematic every day and I know that eventually it will collapse by itself. I do not want that to happen. As you go to Hogwarts (James gave him an innocent look) don't give me that look we both know who you are and if it was not for the fact that I know that there are enchantments on this room that prevent me from harming you I would have already tried to hurt you. However, I think that we could be allies instead."

"I do agree with you about the ministry but I also think the same about Dumbledore, I think if you leave him alone eventually he will not be very important anymore whether by his own stupidity or by other things for example; lawsuits yet to be seen."

That piped Voldemort's curiosity but was still trying to be cautious and not anger the other. He was glad now that he had not tried to really kill him in the graveyard but only scare him. A vampire is very hard to kill and certain rituals must be done for it to happen. More likely Voldemort would have killed himself than Pot…James getting killed. He talked about his goals and what needed to be done to help the failing government.

"Well I see no reason why you can not meet my coven but be aware Voldemort that if I see you even think about using you wand to hurt someone other than your own people I will respond to it and it will not be very pleasant"

Voldemort did not doubt that for a second and was willing to agree. They found a day that both the vampires and Voldemort with a select amount of death eaters would be able to talk to each other.

**Next: The meeting between the two groups – I may tell what happens with the other groups but I will most likely be more centered on the vampires and Voldemort with death eaters.**

**Also, I know that it real does not make sense how Voldemort was acting but in this story I making him regain his sanity and think of the future. Do not have worries the next chapter will have fighting; Snape and Malfoy are part of the Death Eaters going. **

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I have been in and out of doctors' offices for the past few weeks. I hope that I will be able to get back into writing more every week again.**

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Well I see no reason why you can not meet my coven but be aware Voldemort that if I see you even think about using you wand to hurt someone other than your own people I will respond to it and it will not be very pleasant"Voldemort did not doubt that for a second and was willing to agree. They found a day that both the vampires and Voldemort with a select amount of death eaters would be able to talk to each other._

**Voldemort:  
**He went back to the manor happy and a little surprised at his good fortune. He was happy that one of his enemies was a potential ally and resolved that while he could not tell them the students' names he had talked to, he would make it VERY clear to stay calm.

He called his closest death eaters to him mostly consisting mostly of those in the inner circle, then next afternoon to tell them the good news and have a lavish supper in honor of his success. There were many people that arrived for the dinner. The Malfoys, Notts, Averys, Lestranges, Grayback and his best potion maker; Severus Snape were among the few.

They all went into the dining room and sat down for the meal and talked about what was going to be done soon. The meal they ate was very good food and ended with a cake that was delicious with all types of chocolate flakes and frosting on top. While everyone was eating their dessert, Voldemort decided that it was time to make his announcement.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. I have an important announcement concerning the school that I went to, yesterday. I know that a few of you know some of the facts surrounding it and I made this supper with our good fortune. All of those in charge at the school agree that we can go talk to the students about our cause" This caused the crowd that was around him to cheer.

"As everyone knows that this does not mean that we have their support but it is possible to gain the support of them. I will need a few death eaters to come with me. I know that this is big deal but I do not need them to feel like there being attacked. (He said the last part in a joking manner) They all laughed and they nodded in understanding.

"I want the following in my office after the activities tonight; Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, Snape and Grayback and Blackfire."

The celebration lasted for another 2 or 3 hours with games for the children and many conversations for the adults. Slowly the celebration ended and those called out during dessert made their way to their master's office.

While waiting outside for everyone arrived, there were many thoughts on why they were picked to go to the school. Most of them called knew before what their master was doing but did not know the name of the school. Snape was surprised that he was called because he thought he was a suspected traitor. He was actually a loyal follower and hated what Dumbledore was doing, but Dumbledore had blackmail on him and knew that he was actually Harry Potter's Godfather. He tried to help the boy out as much as he could but his hands were tied. Grayback was hoping that since he was called, that there would be werewolves to bring in and the same idea was going through Blackfire's mind about vampires.

Finally all of those that were asked arrived and then one of those close to the door knocked on the door. The door opened a few minutes later and they were beckoned in.

"Welcome everyone, please sit down and we will get down to business. There are a few here that I am still wondering about their loyalties (he slid his glance toward Snape) but that has not been proven, I will give everyone here the benefit of doubt. The school that we will be going is called Merlin's Guile."

Instantly everyone was excited about going. They all had heard great things about the school and how the students there were some of the best in the country.

"It is important that we present a united front there (nods from the others) and there are people there that may surprise you (he chuckles, others look a little confused) but listen closely; you will not make us look bad. All of you will behave and remember they have been trained well and will all fight if you hurt one." They all nodded and wondered who their master saw there, that made him want to stress this idea so much.

"If it all agreed, is everyone free tomorrow since it is Saturday?" Everyone nodded and it was agreed that they would meet back then.

**James Evans:**

He Got up ate, dressed. He had to deal with a few problems and paperwork after that because a dominate had gotten in his head that a submissive wanted him without going through proper courting rituals. He and Cara had to fight him off and then deal with the sobbing submissive.

Fortunately they got there in time. The dominate was put on probation and James was wondering whether to transfer him out of the vampire dorms, this was his third offence in the past 3 weeks.

James then went in his room before he went to training to get the paperwork to ask Cara about it. The two talked about it and decided he had one more chance and then he would go to the overflow dorms. It was shameful to be put out of your own groups dorms because there was not as much support for you.

Then he went to training and arrived back in his room and received word from Mrs. Rhys who had came with Voldemort to talk to the groups. Unlike the time before the dominates and submissives could be combined as mating season had ended.

He received word from some of the other groups on who had agreed with Voldemort and received a stone from the man. He was surprised at the number but then realized that he shouldn't have. He then went to tell Cara and then tell his coven to be prepared.

**Voldemort:**

He was happy that he was able to get as many at the other dorms as he did. He was actually looking forward to his death eaters reactions to James. He was hoping that he had stressed it enough to stay calm. He was happy that he though to bring a werewolf and a potion maker that can make a potion that helps with the transformations. These two things helped sway the werewolves. He received some support from the demon dorms and the dark dorms. He was mostly surprised that there were as many from the light dorms as there was. He gave over half of the dorms the stones.

Finally it was time to go meet the vampires. They walked through the main room and down to the basement to the common room. They were about to go in but then a female stopped them. Cara, he remembered her name as she spoke "Please remain out here for a few moments, we are having a problem with a certain dominate."

Voldemort nodded and she smiled and said she would be back to get them in a few moments. There were more bangs and suddenly silence. Then the door opened and Cara and James came out with a boy about 12 or 13 years old in between them and they were speaking to him in their own language. From the look the boy had on his face, what they were saying was not good.

Then James spoke in English, "You have 24 hours to remove all of your belongings from you room. If it is not done, then they belong to the coven, as of this moment you are not welcome here and are shunned from the other vampires. You may return after the 2 month period if you wish to. So Mote it is"

Cara repeated the last line and then both turned their back on him. He ran upstairs most likely to his room. Then James saw that their guests had arrived. "I am sorry about that, the boy has been testing us all week and we finally had to do something drastic after today's 2 accidents."

They nodded but Severus and Malfoy kept looking at him trying to figure out who he was. He seemed familiar.

"Oh I am sorry I did not introduce myself; my name is James Evans and I am the House father for the dominate vampires here at Merlin's Guile. I have had this position for 2 years and before that I dealt with the smaller children from ages 7 to 11 here at school for simple spell casting. I have been at this school since I was 7 years old but transferred when I turned 11 but continue summer classes here. I have Outstanding in all my classes and after this summer will take my masters in Healing and Potions."

Cara then introduced herself and then the death eaters introduced themselves. It was after that the 2 death eaters realized who the man before them was. Voldemort was smirking as he watched 2 of his smartest realize who the person was.

Snape could not believe it at the beginning. The man was trying to become a potions master, Potter was horrible in potions but then he realized that Potter's cauldron only had smoke and lights nothing like others in the class. Even though he was the boy's godfather he had somehow put all of the hate of the father on the boy.

Malfoy on the other hand was impressed that the man was able to hide his true nature and decided that James was a true Slytherin. However, he did still not want him to be part of the death eaters because James had done many things to him that he did not like; from losing his house elf to putting him in prison.

The others just thought he was a new player until Snape finally said something "Ppotter?"

Immediately that caused uproar.

**Next: Will James Be Accepted? Will Dumbles realize that the wards never worked?**

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I am sorry that I have been dealing with a lot of stuff and I hope that I will be able to update weekly from now on.**

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_The others just thought he was a new player until Snape finally said something "Ppotter?"_

_Immediately that caused uproar._

Soon after, Voldemort Said "Silence"

All of the death eaters then remembered what their master had said and realized that if the man before them was still alive, then their master wants an alliance with him.

Most of the death eaters were surprised at the new development. Lucius was still mad about what had happened to him from the boy but realized that this may be better in the long run. Severus was ashamed that he did not know his Godson as he though he had and the fact he had missed the part that he was a vampire.

Grudgingly they all nodded that they knew that James was off limits and to play nice.

James just watched as this all played out and realized that one of the death eaters was a vampire. He was a dominate but not a rouge- he did not have that smell.

While the other death eaters were in an uproar, James, Cara and Blackfire had a good conversation and ended it as Voldemort reprimanded the others.

After everything was quiet James spoke "All of the vampires are in the auditorium"

That made Voldemort raise his eyebrow, he did not realize that dorms had them.

James saw this and laughed "Sorry, the dominate vampire dorm does have an auditorium. After all, if dominates fights over a submissive there has to be a place for it. Two dominates duel for the submissives heart and the submissive makes the rules; it can be anything from first blood drawn to the death."

That made most of the death eaters pale just a little and Blackfire just nod. They went down and saw the beautiful structure. Then Voldemort spoke to the crowd. He told mostly what he had told James the first time they met. He then allowed some of his death eaters speak and then wrapped it up as it was getting later.

Then the stones were distributed to the vampires. There were many that received them and Voldemort was happy and then saw that James did not receive one. He had thought that the man had been receptive. "Have you decided not to then?"

James snapped out of his daze "Sorry, I was watching Dumbledore find out that I do not stay at my Aunt's house. I have mild visions but sadly they happen as the event occur and cannot help me."

James then looked around and saw that some of his coven had the stones while others did not. "You do realize if your ideas cause problems we will have to stop, the coven comes first, always has"

Voldemort knew this and nodded. He was interested in the visions that the man spoke of.

James then smiled as he picked up a stone and said "I will write you about the visions, some may benefit you"

Voldemort was happy that this vampire agreed and then said "Thanks, I hope that this can help your coven. I will have to call this meeting to a close though, as it is getting later"

James laughed "What afraid you would lose a few of the death eaters you brought? (Said in teasing manner) Thanks as well and see you later and by the way, you may want to read the newspaper tomorrow. Bye"

Voldemort wondered at that but nodded and within minutes they were gone. The death eaters debriefed what they had learned from the vampires and then went home.

The vampires went to eat (the vampires still ate normal food) and then went to their rooms.

**Dumbledore:**

Dumbledore was in his office and was doing paper work when Moody sent a signal to him to come quick.

He knew the man was on duty and went quickly afraid something had happened to the boy. He did care about him but knew that eventually Harry would have to die, to kill Tom.

He arrived there and saw blood on the ground and other phoenix members there. He found Moody and asked what was going on. "The boy was a golem, Headmaster"

That stunned the headmaster and after performing spells realized that the boy that was dead was a golem. He did not understand but knew that he needed to know how long the golem had been in Harry's place.

He used the mind arts on Petunia and saw that when the boy was only 7 the family was approached by a school and asked if he wanted to go. Unfortunately the school put a block on her mind, so he had no idea what school but he had a sinking feeling that things were about to get interesting.

He also realized that the wards he put up were gone, the protection he told Harry that he had were not a reality but realized that the boy probably knew that.

He called a meeting the order and told them all he had learned and they spoke on how it made sense and then the teachers started talking about the boy getting the harder questions right and messing up the easy ones. They all realized that they had been fooled.

**Next: Lawsuits? James's Girlfriend – no fiancée? Meeting other Death eaters?**

**Please tell have any ideas you have for the next few chapters**

**Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

He called a meeting the order and told them all he had learned and they spoke on how it made sense and then the teachers started talking about the boy getting the harder questions right and messing up the easy ones. They all realized that they had been fooled.

=====================================================================================**James**

James awoke as he always did and got ready early to go to training. He ate lunch and then went to see Cara. He had a date with a submissive called Samantha. They had started meeting as a blind date from Cara. She knew James well and thought that the two would do well together and that had been a year ago and he was starting the courting process. He knew that he had to work to show that he was a good dominant.

To be a good dominate would be to show that he or she could take care of the submissive and is willing to put the submissive above themselves. A dominate must know what the submissive needs. After courting this easier because engagement is basically like marriage without the intimacy and they would share thoughts and feelings.

James was thinking about all of that as he met the two in the restaurant. Cara was with them as they needed a chaperone and she was the best choice because of the blood bond she and James took. Cara knew who he really was and was happy that he now had a way to get away from Dumbledore besides disappearing every summer.

They ate and talked about various topics and then as was tradition he presented her with the last courting gift. It was a beautiful necklace that had the potter crest and the vampire crest he had because of adoption. He remembered that night well.

_It was raining and there were bolts of lightning across the sky. Harry was outside again because of something he had done at school. He had not meant to change the teacher's hair blue, it had just happened. He was in pain because his uncle had thrown him out on on the rocks and caused him to be cut and bruised. He was freezing and he was still bleeding from his wound on his arm._

_It was nearing midnight when he heard something in the driveway. He had tried to find a way in the house when it had started raining but found there was no way. He tried to hide as well as he could but a young woman found him._

_She was beautiful was his first thought and she was looking at him with pity. "Young one what has happened to you?" She knew that with what had happened to him and how he was freezing he would not last long. She gave him the choice of life and he took it. That was the night he became a vampire. He had never regretted the choice. _

_The next day the vampire came to the Dursleys and he found she was the Headmistress to the Merlin's Guile and offered him a place there. The Dursleys were more than willing to allow him to go and were even willing for a spell to be put on them in exchange for it. The knew that they would only have to see the boy a few weeks a year this way. _

_Sadly the one who had changed him was no more. She had died on a mission to help some vampires and aurors killed her._

Samantha was so happy to see the necklace and knew what she wanted to do. She had hugged Cara before meeting James that night and when he presented the necklace she immediately lifted her hair so he could put it on her.

James was overjoyed that she accepted his offer and put it on her showing that she was his. As they parted for the night James asked her to accompany him to Riddle manor the next night. The would be the last test he would have for Riddle. If he accepted Samantha and understood her importance than he would accept Voldemort as a true Ally.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort awoke happy that he was going to be able to help others in the wizarding world with his new allies. He knew that P..James would most likely have a few more trials for him to pass before he gained true loyalty but James had accepted the stone which was a big step in the right direction. He went to eat and the paper arrived.

**DUNMBLEDORE FOUND ACCUSED OF STEALING: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**From a secure source it was found that the man, Albus Dumbledore was found doing questionable actions. He took our savior and gave him to relatives that made death eaters look kind some sources say. It was further revealed that the Will that James and Lily Potter had made out for their son was sealed and not allowed to be followed through. The goblins say that the ministry interfered. Also, there are suspicions that Mr. Potter may not have been made aware of his status in this world as it seems that Dumbledore decided that the Gamekeeper was to go and fetch him. More information will follow as it comes in.**

Voldemort's eyebrows rose as he read this and then he laughed as he recalled James's comment. Perhaps the man would make a better ally than he thought. Though, the comment on the page that the people he stayed with were worst than death eaters made him a bit concerned. He decided to wait till the next day when James was invited to come for the Allies ball for more questioning.

**The Allies Ball**

Many of the Death eaters arrived early to help with the last minute preparations for the evening. There was a mix of emotions as by now word had spread over the name of their new ally. Then the paper came out and then there was even more controversy.

Severus was appalled that he had not seen what had been going on but as he looked back, he could see the signs of neglect and could not believe he had allowed that to happen to his godson. He had believed Dumbledore that the boy was safe and spoiled. Now he had found out that was no the case he was angry. He knew he could have gotten custody of the boy because of the fact he was a godfather to the boy.

Lucius was angry that the boy was not given the information and was happy that the boy was Slytherin enough to be able to handle everything.

Voldemort looked out and the crowd and was a little disappointed that he did not see James; he had hoped to congratulate him on his success. He was putting the people that had hurt him on trial (new information- minister said all were to stand trial; dursleys, Dumbledore, Poppy and a few others) Not as good killing all of them but almost.

It was nearing dinner time when the vampires arrived. Cara and James were leading with Samantha and Joshua (Cara's dominate). Voldemort was happy that they had come and the death eaters were happy that, their master was happy. Voldemort immediately noticed the potter crest and the vampire one seemed familiar. He decided to look upon it later. They were welcomed and sat down to eat.

After there was dancing and much talk about what was going to happen in the future. James gave Voldemort papers that had some visions that he had written down, saying they might help him. As the vampires left, Severus looked on and wondered how to fix the relationship….or if James would even be willing.

**Next: Will opened and information comes out about Dumbledore and the Ministry.**

**Please give any ideas that you have about what should happen in the next few chapters**

**Please Review and thanks for the ideas that all of you gave I am sorry that I have not been updating recently. **


End file.
